Love with a Black
by boomfm23
Summary: After the war, Harry was lonely. His friends, he had discovered, had been manipulating him. After he had discovered this, he started to push everyone away. Four years later, he had successfully because a hermit, rarely leaving his home. But one day Hecate shows up and offers to send him to a new world to find happiness. And he accepts. Slash HP/OB JP/LE SB/RL DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

After the war, he had helped rebuild Hogwarts after the damage it had sustained during the Final Battle. He eventually made up with Gringotts after putting it off for as long as possible. The goblins were upset until he had given them Gryffindors sword, he had ended up giving his entire trust vault as reparations, but was barely a fraction of the wealth he had in the now combined Potter and Black and _Peverell_ vaults. The Peverell vault had shocked the goblins because that vault had been locked for centuries. He had claimed the Potter, Black and Peverell lordships, which he didn't know existed until the goblins asked about it. They were extremely upset about it because, supposedly his magical guardian should have informed him of his duties as a lord.

His magical guardian turned out to be Albus Dumbledore, the same bloody wanker who had groomed him to commit suicide for the war. He didn't know what to think. The goblins convinced him to take a inheritance test as well. The results were staggering. Dumbledore had blocked his magic, brain capacity and his parseltongue, but that block had broke partially. They also found evidence of many powerful compulsion charms and found that his appearance was glamoured.

The goblins were aghast and offered to break the blocks, compulsions and glamour. He had taken the offer and the results were astounding to him.

He looked like a mix between him mother and him father instead of just being a clone of his father. His emerald green eyes were still a distinguishable feature, but they had lost their circular shape and were now more almond. They also seemed to glow with power and wildness. His nose was smaller, more delicate, and his lips seemed to have filled out. His cheekbones were more pronounced and his jawline lost some of its edge. His skin was fairer and smoother instead of the bronzed looked that he had gained from working in Dursleys gardens. Instead of the famous Potter wild mane, his hair, black with some dark red highlights, fell to his shoulders in waves, still wavy, but not unmanageable. He unfortunately did not gain any height though. _I look slightly feminine_, he had thought idly. This also fixed his eyesight so he could see without his glasses.

He had no idea why Dumbledore would want to change his appearance but he refused to speak with his portrait. He had decided to wear a glamour and fake glasses to hide the changes from everyone, including his friends, he found proof that they were in on the plot with Dumbledore. It was kind of obvious after a while, the whispers secret he overheard when they thought he wasn't listening. The traces of love potion found on a couple of the cups he had drank from, thankfully now ineffective due to his lordship rings. So, he slowly started to push them away.

He learned his duties as a lord and learn all of the proper pureblood edicate. _No wonder purebloods were so disgusted of me,_ he thought, _I've been disregarding their traditions since I came into the wizarding world_. He apologized to Draco Malfoy for the first year hand shake, he had basically said he didn't deserve an respect by not shaking his hand. He learned what a wizard's duel was, and was furious at Ron for accepting for him in first year. If you lost a wizard's duel you were to disgraced and had to surrender your wand to your opponent.

He had become an auror for a year after the war and spent that year rounding up all the Death Eaters that had gotten away. After that, he had quit, and quite literally, everyone blew their tops. Ron was upset because Harry had been his auror partner. _Isn't this what you wanted? What we wanted?_ He had asked. _No,_ he had thought, _I had wanted to become a teacher, but everyone expected me to become an auror so I went along with it_. Hermione was upset because he argued against her, she believed that she had the right to control his every action because she was his friend.

He had been pushed into restarted a relationship with Ginny by all of his friends, because _they were just made for each other_. Harry snorted, she obsessed with him and he broke up with her after the war. He had felt too different to care for and immature fan girl that stooped to the level of love potions to get want she wanted. After awhile of running away from women, he starting realize that he had found the male body far more appealing that a female one, and confronted the fact that he was gay. The Wizarding World had nothing against gayness, considering that it was possible for males to become pregnant naturally, but he didn't want to announce it because then guys and girl would be chasing after him.

He had bought a small house in a Wizarding village, but after the press started stalking him and camping out in front of his house, he moved back into Grimmauld Place. The Grimmauld Place fidelus had broken but he put up another one so no one would be able to find him. He did give access to Neville, Luna, Fred and George, Professor Mcgonagall, and Minister Kingsley.

He had come to terms with Sirius' death so it was a little easier to live there. Kreacher was fanatically loyal to him after he had destroyed the locket, so it was easy for him to get Kreacher to redecorate the place. It wasn't dreary and dark anymore and was more colorful and lighter. Neville had come by for tea every once and a while to take a break away from his apprenticeship under Professor Sprout. Luna came even less frequently because she was traveling, looking of some of her creatures all around the world.

With nothing more to do after he quit from the Aurors, he had explored the Potter and Black family libraries and started teaching himself more magic.

As he read, he started to understand what a slacker he was in school. He had always relied on Hermione, like Ron did because he believed that they wouldn't want to be their friend if he outshined them. Under no such restrictions now, he dove into read with passion that Hermione would have been impressed by.

He learned to perfect his Transfiguration, Charms and Potions knowledge to the point beyond a masters. He could perform almost everything nonverbally. He studied magical theories to start to understand everything better. Herbology had never interested him much but he studied it for the sake of his potions.

DADA, he had perfected the magic to the point where no one alive would be able to best him.

Arithmancy had been horrible to learn on is own but he had gotten to level just before the math became too hard for him to understand.

Ancient Runes he took to like a duck to water. He could rattle off runic alphabets with ease and could apply them just as easy.

Astronomy he had learned in honor of his beloved godfather's memory, learning the importance, names and constellations as a contribution to the Black family.

History of Magic was actually interesting when Binns wasn't droning on about it in a classroom. He found Wizarding history was actually really interesting once you started to read it. He was not at a masters level but he understood more of it then any other Hogwarts student in the past 20 years or so.

Care of Magical Creatures he studied by the book, but was interesting as well and was sure he was at a fair level of knowledge for it. He thought Hagrid would be proud of him.

He studied the basics of Alchemy but he never went further with it in fear he might actually destroying the house after and small explosion that destroyed a wall. Kreacher lectured him for hours for that.

A large part of the Black library was Dark Magic so he was reluctant to go near some of the books in fear of what they contained. But after a while curiosity wore out and he started to read them. He never went into the too gruesome stuff like Black Magic, but he did learn that Dark Magic was harder to heal so it would help him if there was other battle. Necromancy was a more raw from of magic then what people usually used today. Magic in modern day were calculated and crafted and not relying on the will as much as Necromancy did. Necromancy relied so heavily on just will and power that it was astounding.

He also found a couple of parseltongue books in both the Potter and Black libraries. How they got a hold of them and if they knew what they were, he didn't know, but he treasured them and studied them thoroughly. Parselmagic was different than normal magic because parselmagic can only be undone by another parselmouth. So as far as Harry knew, he had the ability to make wards and create spells that were unbreakable since he was the only living parseltongue. He added to the already very impressive Black wards of Grimmauld as soon as he could.

He studied Latin as a language so he could understand spells better and learned French because he was interested in some books about DADA and Ancient Runes were in French. He read it enough to get pretty fluent in it too. He had gotten proficient at wandless magic as well, not large things, but basic things that were useful. Summoning things, floating things, feather-light charms, fire and water charms, heating and cooling charms, shrinking charms. Transfiguration was harder but he could do it.

After a while he started to get bored of reading dry magical texts so he started to buy muggle textbooks and fiction, and reading them.

After he had read that much he didn't want keep all of this knowledge in brain and sit and looking through his brain with Occlumency for 15 minutes. After some thinking he decided to write journals. Through this, he discovered his love for writing, but he had never published anything.

He had become a hermit at 21 years old! How sad was that? Only venturing into the Wizarding World rarely. Kreacher was sent out for groceries so he didn't have to go. If he did go out, it was usually to muggle bookshops or, once or twice, muggle clubs to explore his sexuality. He never got into any relationships from this but it was… informative?

He didn't like one night stands because he wanted an actual partner that he loved and loved him back. He had wanted a big family of his own as soon as he knew what one was. He had had the first years following him around since he was a second year. Fred and George affectionately called him Mummy Harry sometimes. He hit them both over the head anytime they mentioned it though.

He knew this would never would happen because who he was would always interfere with relationships.

Or so he thought.

He had been curled up, reading in his favorite fluffy green armchair when it happened. He was not paying attention to his surroundings, but after a while he started the feel the build up of magic in front of him. He put down his book, flicked his wand out of his holster and started to stand up. The he hear a little giggle and voice that said "Relax, I'm not here to harm you my little champion."

Normally he would still be on his guard but his magic was practically purring in delight at hearing the voice, so he sat back down. Though he was still a little cautious.

"Who are you?" he asked to the seeming empty room. He noticed the magic in the air was still getting thicker, but not suffocating.

The magic started to form into a female shape in front of him. She was enchanting, a timeless beauty. She had a sculpted figure which looked alluring to anyone. With long midnight black hair that fell freely from her shoulders and golden eyes that seem to see straight through you. She a dainty nose with full red lips and bronzed skin. She seem elegant, and with her dress that seemed to be picture of the night sky, comets moving and stars sparkling all over it, she seemed otherworldly.

She smiled at him and said "You may call me Hecate, little champion."

He froze and got up and started to bow, recognizing her for the goddess of Magic. "Lady Hecate -" he started to say but she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

He looked up at her and saw she was smiling widely. "You don't have to bow to me little one." He stood and sat down slowly, not sure if his should stay standing or not. She sat down in the armchair across from him and said "I have an offer for you, Harry Potter."

"Me?" he asked. "Why do you have an offer for me?" he asked incredulously.

"Because you deserve more than to be holed up in this house for the rest of you life, lonely and sad. You deserve to be happy after what you did for the Wizarding World, Death and me." she said simply. He looked down at his hands. He wanted to reply that he was happy, but the truth is that he wasn't. He was lonely and wished that he could find something to do in his life. But he didn't feel free enough to, he felt trapped.

He slumped and said "O-ok. What is your offer, my lady?" he asked unsurely.

"I wish to send you to a world where you can be happy and be yourself. I will not de-age you or anything but I do wish to send you back in time. You will be able to meet you parents if you go want to. But most importantly you have the possibility of living a happy life." Hecate explained.

Harry paused and thought about it before he answered back. "What would you want in return?" he asked her. He knew that thinks like this not come free.

She laughed, sounding like bells ringing, and said, "This offer is completely free, you have already paid your fee by helping the Wizarding World stay on it feet and returning Tom Marvolo Riddle's soul to Death. This present is a gift from both of us."

Harry thought about it, he was lonely, and he knew he would never be able to find love here. He wanted someone to care about him, and not just his fame. Someone his could love and cherish and would do to same back. Someone able to give him children of his own. He hated his fame so he wouldn't miss that, and his friends had all drifted apart a while ago. He wouldn't miss much.

"How different is this world from my own, my lady?" he asked. He didn't want to raise his children in the First War, in fear of being killed or enslaved to that madman.

She hummed in thought and said, "Not much, but Tom Riddle is the Minister of Magic, but he was a Ravenclaw and was never evil or a Dark Lord. Dumbledore still believes he is and tries to discredit him and declare him a Dark Lord at every chance he can, but it's not true. Tom has been making the Ministry much more effective and fair then the one here. A couple of smaller things but nothing that will matter much."

"Will I be able to bring my things with me or no?" He asked think of his library and journals. He would miss his library if he couldn't bring it with him.

She giggled and nodded. "Yes, your vaults will be combined and put in one vault at Gringotts. Your books, I can change the publish dates so nothing with seem out of place. But your house will not be able to travel with you. I will change your name and give you small house you may live in if you wish. Kreacher may come with you as well but his to answer to a new name because there is already a Kreacher there." she explained.

He nodded, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. "I will accept then. Thank you, my lady." he decided.

She beamed at him, then waved her hand at him. He fell asleep fast. His will, no matter how powerful, was nothing against a goddess.

She looked down at him smiling. "I hope you find your love, little champion." she whispered looking down at the petite man, curled up in the armchair.

And she disappeared to carry out her offer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harry woke up feeling… different. Not really sure what was different, but something was off.

Once he finally shook off his drowsiness and was awake enough to function he looked around, and realized, this was not Grimmauld Place.

He tried to remember what he did yesterday and it all came rushing back to him at once.

He scrambled out of the room, a bedroom that looked homey and warm, to find the kitchen in the small home and found The Daily Profit on the table. The date said November 1st, 1970. _Oh Merlin!_, he thought. _I just met Hecate! And I'm in 1970!_ He sat down in shock and tried to process that. He parents would start their first year at Hogwarts next year. His parents, Sirius, Remus, they were all alive!

He started to read the paper to see what's different in this world then his. On the front page there was a picture of Minister Riddle waving to a crowd of people smiling. _Oh my gosh that's bizarre_, he thought. _Tom Riddle,_ smiling, _not looking snakish_. There was political Wizengamots things, and from what he could remember, was different. Some of it very different. Dumbledore making a statement about more inviting to muggleborn children, and trying to criticize Minister Riddles new legislature about warding muggleborns homes to recognize signs of abuse. He rolled his eyes and moved on. Most of the Quidditch games he could tell were the same from what he could remember. He read the gossip section briefly before moving on, realizing that it was the same trash that people wrote in his universe.

He looked around his new home and realized it was kind of like Grimmauld Place was when he left. Open, light and mostly dominated by greens, and neutral colors. He liked it.

He noticed two folders on the tables to his left on the table so he pick the nearest one up. The he opened it and began to read.

_**Lord Hadrian Carlin Peverell**_

_DOB - July 31, 1951_

_Age - 21_

_Parents - Jasper Peverell and Lillian Peverell nee Selwyn (deceased)_

_Siblings - None_

_Title - Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Peverell_

_Blood Status - Pureblood_

_Wand - Elderwood, Thestral hair, 13 ½ inches_

_Talents - Parseltongue (inherited from mothers side)_

_Other info - Grew up with Lillian Peverell's squib sister, Marigold Scrubbs nee Selwyn, after death of parents in an attack on the family. Moved away at age 13 to live with godfather, Jason Wilkinson and homeschooled till age 15 when godfather died. Then sent back to Marigold Scrubbs nee Selwyn and moved out at 17. Bought a house in Britain and resumed studies. Now 21, has taken his OWLs and NEWTs with glowing scores. No connections to outside world. _

He sent the folder down after reading it a couple times to memorize it. This would be his new life after all. He picked up the other folder, opened it and began to read.

_**Vaults of Lord Hadrian Carlin Peverell**_

_Peverell Vaults - 33_

_8,482,189,018 Gallons, 3 Sickles, 8 Knuts_

_Various artifacts, portraits, books, weapons and armor_

_Selwyn Vaults - 529_

_4, 904,336,715 Gallons, 11 Sickles, 2 Knuts_

_Various artifacts, portraits, books, weapons and armor_

_Investments_

_None_

The money look just about the same amount as his original accounts. He would have to see if everything in the vault was the same as it was. He would have to go to Gringotts and invest in couple of businesses that he was sure to be successful as well.

He stood up to explore his new house. It was small but comfortable and posh, colored with neutral colors and a lighter shade of green he was fond of. He found his library and it looked exactly the one in Grimmauld. He briefly looked and saw all of the books were in the same places. He journals were in the same places as well.

What was he going to do in this world? He could be himself, do anything he wished. He could walk outside without a glamour on!

He smiled and looked up. He walked over to where he knew there were maps of the world. He picked one up and pinned it up on the wall. He had wanted to travel the world but he wanted get a good grip on school subjects first. Here, he could travel anywhere he wanted without the hassle and be just a normal tourist traveling around the world.

He was excited about something about something for the first time in years.

* * *

**6 Years later…**

Hadrian walked down Diagon Alley, drawing glances from people as he walked down the street. They were probably confused as they couldn't recognize him. He looked like a lord, but he was new.

He had started by traveling to Ireland. While it was not a great distance from Britain to travel, it was an excellent experience. He enjoyed the natural beauty of the country and found that there were small pockets of magical communities. These communities were made up of people called druids, men and women who did not need wands in order to work the magic of the world. Harry was thankful that he learned the translation charm before his departure as they all only spoke Gaelic.

Harry spent six months in the Emerald Isle, three months exploring the beautiful country and its interacting with its people. The other three months were spent with the druids who taught him their brand of magic. Harry quickly found his love of learning again and took in everything he could from the native magicals. It was a simpler sort of magic, more subtle and Harry had no doubt that Neville would have felt right home amongst all of the nature loving people. The thing he found most interesting in his time among the druids was learning how to feel the environment around him, the vibrations of the earth under his feet. By using this method he could feel any little thing that happened to disturb the peaceful land.

He had made friends with a couple of druids while there, a woman named Caitlín and a man named Samuel were his closest friend while there. They made him promise if he was ever there again to look them both up. He fully intended to.

He made his way to Iceland from there, where he spent only two months. They had their own magics that shaped ice and snow in ways he wouldn't have even imagined in his dreams. He enjoyed the cool climate of the place and took in everything he could about the small country. From there, he then booked a muggle flight to the America's.

He spent two years of his life in the America's in total; most of it was spent in the North America, traveling between the cities there and perfecting his French in Canada. He also spent time among the remaining people of the Indian Tribes. He learned a great deal about the spiritual aspects of magic, such as seeing beyond the veil of life and death. He visited the major cities of the country from New York to LA and everywhere in between and found that he preferred the calm of the country over the hustle and bustle of the big cities.

He also met people from the wider American Magical community when he visited each cities equivalent of Diagon Alley. He quickly realized that beyond fashion and politics, most were just as old fashioned as the magicals of Great Britain, even in this time.

After North America he moved onto South America. It was a different experience for him as it was the first time he was introduced to people truly poverty stricken, at least in such an obvious manner. It was for this reason that most of his time was spent with the tribes of the Amazon forest where he learned their brand of magic. He did spend some time in a couple major cities.

While in Buenos Aires he met an old man who taught him the basics of wandlore and wand crafting. It was interesting, but not something he wish to spend his whole life doing. He learned to tell the components of a wand by just holding it and touching his magic to the wands. This also had the effect of being able to briefly use the wand like his own, but he felt like his magic was being blocked by the wand sometimes.

He made his way to Asia spending another year in the various countries. Here he learned magic of the body and quickly realized just how useful the world awareness of the druids of Asia could be when fighting in hand to hand combat. He did not go in depth into martial arts training but two months of near non-stop work in the art amplified by magical honing made him fair at defending himself with his bare hands.

Something that shocked him when traveling through Magical China, was that it was even _more_ old fashioned than even England was.

In India he learned more parselmagic for the first time. He was glad he had gained the ability from his 'mother' when he found out exactly how strong the magic could be.

Finally, he returned to Europe, making his way to Greece. There was almost no new magic to be learned there, instead he spent his time exploring the ancient temples, monuments and cities. He made his way north until he reached the Nordic countries. In Norway, he met a tough, blue eyed, blonde haired man named William Forberg in _(surprise surprise!)_ a bookstore. They had gotten to know each other a quickly became friends. He was the minister's son he found, and he invited him to dinner to meet the minister one day.

Minister Forberg was the minister of all the Scandinavian countries and he was interesting to talk politics with. Minister Forberg knew what kind of government Britain had set up, and liked it, but there were several drawbacks. The lack of any magical orphanages being one of them and the discrimination against any dark magic because of Grindelwald. _Yes_, the minister said, _Grindelwald was horrible, but not everything dark is. Magic is like a coin, there can't be light without dark_. He said the problem was slowly getting better because of all of the hard work the current Minister Riddle is doing, but it's still a large problem because of Albus Dumbledore.

He found that the minister _hated_ Albus Dumbledore with a passion. The minister said the Light vs Dark problem in England was mostly due to him influencing students who went to Hogwarts. Hadrian totally agreed, saying he had met a couple people while growing up in England that said the bullying problem was horrible there, thinking about all of trouble Snape had to go through. Gryffindors and Slytherins always at each other throats, with Dumbledore in the background preaching about equality and multi-house relationships while doing nothing about it.

He bid goodbye to the Minister and William after a month, before heading south again to Germany and France. He visited the battlefields of WWI and WWII and found the effects of both muggle and wizard warfare. He saw the major cities of each country, and while in France he visited the beaches of southern France, and declared his love for them. He had never really went to a beach for the fun of it during his travels, and the Dursley's, or in this universe, the Scrubbs' would never even dream about taking him farther than the nearest grocery store.

After all of this traveling he felt it was time to start heading home. But before he left, he bought a small vacation house right off the beach of France. He want to be able come back anytime he wished because he loved it so much.

So, after 6 years, the 26 year old was heading back to Gringotts to check on his vaults. He, of course, had gotten statements while he was traveling, but he wanted to visit his vaults personally.

As he stepped in to Gringotts he bowed to the guards who bowed back once they saw who he was. This made more rumors fly, goblins bowing in respect to a wizard? This was unheard of. Just who was this man?

This had confused Hadrian as well when he came to the bank for the first time in this universe years ago. Until, he realize the goblins had a heightened sense for magic, therefore could sense that Lady Hecate had chosen as him as her 'champion', for lack of better word. He had done task of Lady Hecate's and as a reward, become her champion, her words in the mortal word. This was apparently, very _very_ rare so he was respected among those who could sense these things. Wizards would not been able to sense this, but some magical creatures, such as unicorns, goblins, thestral, phoenixes and centaurs would be able to.

He went up to the nearest open teller and requested to speak to his account manager, Graglok. The goblins eyes widened once he saw who he was speaking to and jumped off his seat to lead him to Graglok's office.

Graglok smiled a truly ugly smile (for he was a goblin, goblin smiles are always ugly), when he saw who walked through his door. Lord Peverell was a very generous wizard, letting him taking more than usual on profits for managing his accounts and investments. As payment for the trust this wizard showed in him, he tried his hardest to make more money to add to the Peverell vaults. It was no wonder Lady Hecate had chosen this young wizard as her champion.

"Hello Graglok, may your enemies blood coat your blade." Hadrian said in greeting to the ugly goblin.

"And may your coffers full with gold." he said back in greeting. He handed over the folder with the information of the past couple of months. "You should be pleased with the progress on the companies you invested in. We also have to controlling shares in the Daily Prophet. We have begun firing biased writers of the Prophet and only hiring writers who write the truth and only the truth. It's time the newspaper wrote something other then lies and trash." he said, but muttered the last part.

Hadrian chuckled in agreement skimming through the folder. After he was done reading he said "Good, thank you Graglok, you do some amazing work."

Graglok nodded his head in acknowledgement of the compliment. The progress he has had be quite impressive after all.

"I wish to visit my vaults, I have a couple books I would like to pick up." Hadrian said passing back the folder.

Graglok nodded and said "Then may your wand cut down your enemies easily."

"And may your clan flourish and grow." Hadrian said back.

Another goblin escorted him down to his vault, and dropped Hadrian of at his vault. He passed the dragon guarding the vault, enter the vault pick out a few books and walked out again, books in his bag with an undetectable-extension charm on it.

Hadrian thanked the goblin and exited the bank and looked over the bustling Diagon Alley, watching children run around the Alley. It hit him that people were buying supplies for Hogwarts this year. He thought about it, _I have always want to be a teacher._ He smirked a little. _Well_, he thought,_ if I want to get involved with England's politics that's a good place to start_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Orion sat down next to his friends in the Dark section of the Wizengamot, ready to start the session from the day. His friends around him invited him into the conversation and congratulations on his new status as a widow. They all knew he hated his former wife, Walburga, and were all too happy to finally bid her 'adieu'.

He smiled slightly, remembering how exactly she died. She had been trying to poison him, but he had switched the cups so she drank the wrong cup. She had admitted to it, snarling at him while coughing that he was suppose to die, right before she died, taking the blame off him.

What? Did people really expect him to be even remotely happy with her, or care for her more than one would care about a roach? He had been forced into the marriage by his grandfather, who was still Lord Black at the time. He was homophobic and had somehow come upon the knowledge that his grandson and heir, was bisexual with a preference to males. He had then taken it upon himself to find him a suitable wife, and had come up with his cousin. She was a horrible hag and he wished nothing more then for her to be pulled into the deepest pits of hell for torturing and scarring his children, mentally and physically.

Sirius still hadn't responded to any of the letters he had sent after Walburga's death. And considering that his owl came back every time with nothing, he assumed they had been burnt or at least unread. Regulus had said that every time he had tried to approach Sirius at school, he had gotten hexed badly by Sirius' friends. He was now stay with James Potter at Potter Manor because he refused to come home.

He sighed slightly and wish that he could rebuild his relationship with his oldest.

"Orion, do you know who that is, walking in?" asked his friend Lord Rufus Lestrange, nodding his head towards the door.

Orion looked up to see a man walking with a steady pace toward the speaker's platform. He was younger than Orion, perhaps in his mid-twenties. His skin was flawless, and while he was obviously male, the soft features of his face and the creamy skin gave a certain feminine appearance. He was dressed in a prominent and handsome combination of silk, leather and what seemed to be dragonskin. The pants in a dark black that made his skin stand out even more and his boots looked to be dragonskin. The silk robe was an light green with evergreen tracery that was obviously expensive. He possessed black hair that looked streaked with red highlights that was moderately wavy and bound back by a thin silver ribbon. He could see from where he was sitting the pale jade green eyes that glowed slightly and seem to be filled with power.

His friend Lord Axabras Lucien Malfoy drew away from the lithe figure making his way across the floor, but not taking his eyes off the man "My wife told me that he went to Gringotts about two weeks ago. He looked like a new, young lord and rumors start flying."

Orion nodded and focused back on the man. The man stepped up on the platform and said "Chief Warlock, I wish to claim my seats."

Minister Riddle, the Chief Warlock, who was almost 50, but still looking like his was in his mid-thirties, nodded and said "Place a drop of blood on the stone, the magicks of the stone will take care of the rest."

Orion watched as the lithe man walked forward cut him palm with what looked like wandless magic. The blood dropped and the stone glowed golden. A distinctly man voice echoed through to room and said "The Wizengamot recognizes Lord Hadrian Carlin Peverell, Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell."

A shocked silence went through the room before the whispers flurried through the room, reporters writing furiously in their notebooks.

Everyone knew that there had been some talk over the seat of House Peverell, because it had been believed that the family had been extinct for decades. Some wish to just get rid of it or give it to people who had won an Order of Merlin, First Class so they could vote as well. Others wanted another family to be awarded the the seat and giving the title of Ancient and Most Noble House. Loads of people had wanted to give the Dumbledore family this seat as the seat they had now was the lowest position of the House of Lords, other wanted to give it to the Potter family, as it was well known knowledge to people that the Potters were a direct from the Peverell family.

But now this new lord came swooping in to claim the seat back for the Peverell family.

Lord Peverell walked up the stands, stopped for a moment and looked at the divisions between Light, Neutral and Dark. He smirked and walked confidently over to the Dark section, walked up the stairs and sat down next to Orion gracefully.

Now the Wizengamot was practically gaping. This new Peverell was _Dark_?! The Peverell family had been light for centuries, with a few neutrals in between, but never _Dark_.

Minister Riddle recovered first, straightening out his features and saying in a commanding voice "I call to order session of the Wizengamot. Seal the doors!" The aurors at the door of the Wizengamot chamber closed the doors and sealed after they walk out.

Orion looked around the room, looking at all of the stunned faces, eventually looking towards Dumbledore, who was look especially peeved. _What has made Dumbledore so irritat__ed at Lord Peverell that he's actually dropping his crazy, old grandfather mask?_ Orion thought to himself.

Orion looked over at the wizard seated next to him who was still looking elegant and enchanting, and allowed himself a small devious smile. _This_, he thought, _will be interesting_.

* * *

Hadrian woke up to a tapping on the window. He groaned quietly and got up and went to his window, the source of the constant tapping. He opened the window and brown nondescript owl flew into the room and landed on the chair. The owl held its leg out, letter attached to its leg. The letter with the Hogwarts board of Governors emblem on it.

Applications for teachers positions were now going to the board of Governors because Dumbledore had apparently hired too many incompetent fool and fakes, even though the curse upon the DADA position had never been cast. Hadrian agreed this was a good solution so the parents would be able to know if the teachers at Hogwarts were incompetent.

Hadrian grabbed the letter, opened it and read. He was grinning victoriously by the time he finished the letter.

He was now the new Hogwarts DADA Professor.

He walked to his office, filled with books and journals that he had filled to the brim with notes and little knickknacks he he bought from all around the world.

He pulled out the lesson plans that he had formed ahead of time from the drawer. He folded them up, put them in a letter and sent them to Minerva, as the letter had instructed.

It was time Hogwarts had a good Defense teacher.

* * *

**THE PEVERELL FAMILY ALIVE! LORD HADRIAN PEVERELL CLAIMS HIS SEAT ON THE WIZENGAMOT!**

_At the last Wizengamot meeting everyone received quite a shock when a good-looking young man in his mid-twenties showed up and said he wanted to claim a Wizengamot seat._

_Everyone was incredibly shocked to find that Peverell family lived on, the young Lord Peverell is the only one of the family left. _

_There has been talk the last couple of years that they would give away the seat because everyone believe that the House of Peverell was extinct. Dumbledore looked incredibly peeved at Lord Peverell, shooting him glares all throughout the Wizengamot meeting. _

_Is this because there were rumors going around about the Dumbledore family being handed the seat? Or do they know each other?_

_Unfortunately Lord Peverell is unavailable for comment but was will get back to you readers as soon as we can!_

_More about the Peverell family….. pg 4_

_More about the Wizengamot meeting….. pg 2_

_More about the Dumbledore family….. pg 7_

* * *

Hadrian was sitting up at the teachers table watching the student pour into the hall from the train.

It had been an entertaining and tiring couple of weeks for him. Entertaining because people were still freaking out about the Peverell family being alive. Tiring because he had been searching through defense textbooks for weeks and had yet to find a suitable text for the younger years to learn from. The older years were easy because he picked out books that he liked and thought were useful. But he had never really learned from books when he was younger. All the books that he found that might be suitable, tended to have wrong facts in them. It was incredibly frustrating, so in the end he decide to do a lot of theory work taught from him, and practical work in class for the first couple years. Then start to ramp up the essays and such for the older years. It was probably for the best, as older years tended to have better grammar, handwriting with a quill and spelling then younger years.

He watched as the Marauders enter the hall, Sirius Black running away from what looked like James Potter with his skin colored in red strips and Remus and Peter trailing behind them walking and shaking their heads in exasperation. Lily Evans entered after them, rolling her eyes at their antics then turning to her friend who looked to be Severus Snape.

He watched Severus Snape separate from Lily to go to the Slytherin table. He cast a wistful look at her retreating back, shook his head slightly and made his way over to the Slytherin table and plop down moodily next to his friends.

He saw dozens of other faces he remembered and tons of other that he didn't, probably because they weren't born in his universe. As he looked the Great Hall as a total, the school had a much bigger population then it did in his universe. Probably because there was not war here and no one dying left right and center.

The first years were brought in and sorted by a much younger looking Mcgonagall. After the last one was sorted Dumbledore stood up to say "Tuck in."

As soon as he said that, the tables filled with enough food to make to long wooden tables that stretched across the hall, groan under the weight. So, the students tucked in.

After desert was eaten and some people complained about having eaten too much, Dumbledore stood again in all of his 'magnificence' to give a speech. "Now that we are all watered and fed-" Hadrian with held a snort, he makes them sound like plants. "-I have a few beginning of term notices to tell you. First years should note that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden for all students. A couple of our older students need a reminder of that as well." he said, glancing at the Gryffindor table. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, to remind you, that there is no magic used in the corridors between classes. Quidditch trials will be held at the beginning of term, talk to your captains or madam Hooch, if you want to find out the time for Quidditch tryouts."

"We also have a new DADA professor, this-" Dumbledore waving to him. Hadrian took this as a time to stand up. "-is Professor Peverell."

The reaction was immediate, whispers flew across the hall, astonished that they would have the newly named Lord Peverell as one of their teachers.

Hadrian bowed to the school and sat back down. He groaned slightly when he saw the look the Marauders threw him. It was look of mischief and the pranking spirit. He should know the look well, he made the same expression.

Dumbledore soon ended his speech and everyone started to go to their common rooms to sleep.

* * *

At breakfast in the morning Hadrian felt as if it had a potion in it, he noticed at it was fixed with brand of pink hair changing dye. He didn't want them to know that he knew about the prank so he flicked his fingers, and with a bit of wandless magic, at did a switching spell. The potion was now in the Mauraders cup, and when they would drink it, what would have happened to him would happen to them.

Hadrian watched, very amused as the prank backfired on them. James and Sirius looked laughed looking at each other. Remus had a shocked look on his face and Peter started to dramatically react, fake crying, and wailing that they didn't make an antidote.

He smiled serenely at the students gaping at him, it was a good way to start the day.

* * *

The week had been good for Hadrian. The students had been good and caught on it his unbiased view very quickly. Their education DADA was horrible with gaping holes in their knowledge about numerous things, but a lot of people were happy with his teaching style and learned good from it.

It was now Friday and his last class had came and went. He was relaxing by the fireplace in his office, curled up on his fluffy green armchair that he had brought with him from his house, reading a book.

He started to hear tapping at the window. He looked up to see an sleek grey owl with a letter wishing to get in. He waved his hand and unlocked the window with wandless magic, unwilling to get up from his comfy chair.

He grabbed the letter from the owl and petted it briefly, cooing at it. "Your so beautiful…" he murmured to the owl. The owl put on a proud face and puffed out his chest. Hadrian chuckled softly.

He opened the letter and started to read it.

_Dear Lord Hadrian Peverell, of House Peverell,_

_My associates and I were most surprised to see the Peverell Wizengamot seat sat in once again. We were overjoyed that the House of Peverell is aligned with the Dark, as it has not been since the times of the famous three Peverell brothers._

_We would be delighted if you attend a dinner with us at The Arch this Saturday at 7 pm._

_May Lady Hecate bless you,_

_Lord Orion Black, of House Black_

Hadrian knew that he had caught the attention of several lords but he was not expecting an dinner invitation. He stared down at the letter and smiled after a second. He would go.

* * *

**Notes:**

**Peter is going to be good in the fanfic! The story is a year before the Marauders found out about he insecurities and reassured him that he was always going to be their friend and that cemented that friendship between the four boys.**

**Thank you guys all for reading!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As soon as Lord Peverell walked into the room, Orion's attention was on him. Looking as gorgeous as ever, he was wearing and tanned colored robe with black, comfy looking pants. His hair was half up, leaving part of it hanging down, brushing his shoulders and framing his face.

Orion smiled and walked towards him. He stopped in front of him a bowed, "Lord Peverell, well met." He greeted.

Lord Peverell replied smiling "Well met Lord Black, and please call me Hadrian."

"Then you must call me Orion," he replied smiling at him. Hadrian blushed and looked down, Orion was very handsome after all. But it went unnoticed to Orion because Axabras had followed Orion over to greet the young lord. Axabras greeted him in the same manner Orion did. Hadrian allowed him the use of his first name and Axabras did the same.

This went around the room, the greeting of the new lord and he replied with a greeting and an invitation to use his first name. Everyone made small talk while waiting for the food to be ready , but it was ready before long.

"So," Lord Alexander Avery said while settling down at the table, "Why have you come back to Britain? Surely not just to shock us out of your seats?" The men chuckled a little bit at the man's jest but they all quietened to heard Hadrian's answer.

Hadrian was quiet for a second, preparing the story that Hecate had prepared for him to use. If anyone went back to check the story, the proof that it was real would be there. "Well, my family went into hiding right before Grindelwald rise to power. Mostly because we had heard whispers about his power and my grandfather was a very… cautious man. So we hid. As you might not have known, Grindelwald's symbol was also my family crest, so we could have pressed charges against him, but we didn't. We didn't want to become a target, with me a baby, my grandmother a sickly woman and my mother unable to bear any more children after my birth. But eventually, Grindelwald found us. He killed my family and left, but he missed me, who my mother hid in a basket that was used to keep blankets in. A couple hours later, a friend of my family was scheduled to come over, and he found all of my family dead, except me. He was overcome with grief and anger that he gave me to one of his house elves to take to my mother's sister, a squib."

Everyone cringed but kept quiet wanting to hear the rest of the story. Hadrian took a sip of wine and continued.

"I grew up there and when I was thirteen, my godfather found me and decided to take me in. He died two years later, and I went back to live with my aunt until I was seventeen and left. I have been traveling the world since and now have moved back, to… make a splash in Britain's politics." Hadrian finished.

The rest of the dinner went very well. Axabras bragging slightly about his heir Lucius, that was Head Boy the last year, but he was still friendly and easy to get along with. Hadrian found it ironic that Axabras and him seemed to get along so well, considering how well that had gone with Draco. Axabras was interested in some of the skills and spells he had gained traveling around the world. Lord Avery and Lord Nott turned out to be very interested in the rumors that the Peverell brothers were necromancers.

Orion was… intense, but in a good way. Hadrian got the feeling he might be trying to flirt with him, but he wasn't really sure. He found himself hard to find as interesting and attractive, besides his last name which may be potentially intriguing, but Orion didn't seem too interested in that. But it didn't help that every time Orion said something he blushed faintly because he was that handsome.

* * *

Hadrian walks into his 5th year Gryffindor and Slytherins class and immediately starts a practical exercise, practicing aiming colored empty magic lights at targets. Most people were pretty bad, they had a good spell repertoire, but a good spell repertoire without aim is useless he had explained.

After a couple people had gotten hit with real jinx's because of an argument about the Slytherins being slimy dark snakes and the Gryffindors being little light pricks, Hadrian stopped everyone for a theory lesson.

"Who," Hadrian asks, "can tell me the difference between Dark magic and Light magic?" He writes the question on the board, underlining Dark magic and Light magic.

"Anyone?" He asks to the quiet class. Lily Evans raises her hand confidently.

"Yes Miss Evans?" he asks.

"The difference is that Dark magic is more based in causing harm and Light magic is more based in healing and helping." she says.

"Wrong." he says, dropping the jaws of most of the people in the class.

"Wha-what?" Lily stutters. "B-but that we something we learned in first year!"

Hadrian shrugged and said, "Well, that that professor was obviously either a prejudiced prick, or just plain dumb because that isn't correct. Can anyone else take a guess?"

Dead silence, the ones that knew the answer, not saying anything because they wanted to know how he would answer.

Hadrian sighed and said "Magic, is in impartial force. It loves being used, but I doesn't care too much about want it does. For example Magic will not respond for a person that is using it to harm Magic itself. But killing or harming a person? Not really."

"Why? Killing is bad, harming people is bad, why would magic not care for that?" James Potter asked confused.

"Let's put it this way Mr. Potter, you find out that a person decided to air out a secret of your friends or family. This secret is so closely guarded and private and all of a sudden, _everyone_ knows. You might want to hurt that person, punish them make sure they regret hurting your friend. Or another example, someone kills your parents. The people that raise you loved you cared for you since you were born. You would want to revenge, you would want revenge, to harm them, you might want to kill them. That, is a good reason in your mind. But killing your parents might have been justifiable in their minds as well."

"Magic just wants to be used, it is happiest when used. Light and Dark are like two sides of a coin, one cannot exist without each other."

"I don't believe it!" Sirius Black said loudly. The attention of the class was diverted to him. "Why was the Cruciatus Curse invented then? Why were all Unforgivables created? Tell me that!" He smiled victoriously, thinking he had won.

Hadrian just continued smoothly. "Well, the Imperious Curse was originally created by a healer, used to help patients that were not brain responsive to do daily needs, such as using the bathroom, or moving them without having to lug them around. The Cruciatus Curse was also created by a healer trying to heal his wife from a form of torture that made her nerves unresponsive. The curse was used to restart her nerves. The couple lived out the rest of their lives in peace. The Killing Curse was created by a farmer, who was searching for a cleaner and more humane way to kill livestock. So as you can see, there are ways even the apparent 'worst' of dark spells can be used positively."

The class was silent, Sirius Black looked stunned at his question being thrown back at him.

"Magic, is all about intent and purpose. I want you to write me a ten inches on five different Dark curses or conditions that can be used positively and 5 Light spells you can use negatively. You cannot use Unforgivables, as I just listed you some reasons. Class dismissed. Some good spells are in your textbooks for this year, but try to use others."

The bell rang right after.

"And Mr. Snape, stay behind please," he called after them.

James is confused, Dumbledore is a light wizard, but... he's Dumbledore, he a good guy! His parents always had said the same thing as Professor Peverell, but hearing about his father's Auror problems with dark wizards also might have influenced his view. But he does remember hearing about a couple of people using things considered Light magic to do horrific things. Does that mean Dark Magic can be used for good? And if it can, why is it banned?

Sirius is questioning his entire existence. Was his mother wrong and the dark arts could be used for good and not just torturing him and others? Was his father and brother actually sincere in their efforts to reconnect with him? His mother was a bitch, but what about the rest of the family? Uncle Alphard Lucretia and Cygnus were always nice. Pollux as a terrible human being, Aunt Druella was also a bitch, as was Bellatrix. Cassiopeia might be nice, but he hasn't seen her since he was 5. He was torn.

Remus starts to question his existence as well. Dark thing can be good? Werewolf's are dark, so being a werewolf isn't technically a bad thing?! No, this can't be true, he was a monster. He speeds off to the library to read the textbook of DADA to see if he can find proof of what Professor Peverell is saying.

Sirius looked after Remus, worried. He knew Remus had a lot of self-esteem issues, mostly about him being a werewolf. He sped off after Remus, if to do nothing more then to sit next to him and provide emotional support.

Peters family has always been a neutral family, but not Noble or Ancient. His father died when he was young because of an overdosing on alcohol. His mother is sick with a disease that his father had caused her by using Dark magic, a disease that could kill her. They have managed to pay for doctor, but nothing is helping the disease. But the doctors are all trying to use Light magic to heal it. Dark magic can only truly be healed by more Dark magic. That's what Professor Peverell taught the last class. _Could Dark magic save his mother where Light magic couldn't?,_ He thinks. _Is it ethical, will she live, is it going to hurt her more if he tries?_

Lily is conflicted because her muggle heritage brought her up teaching her Dark was evil, Light is good. She thinks, maybe Professor Peverell was prejudiced? She doubts it because he doesn't seem the type though. She's seen he hate House rivalries throughout the school. She follows Remus to the library going to find more information on the nature of Dark and Light magic.

Severus walks up to Hadrian's desk were he had sat down after class had ended. "You wanted to see me Professor?" He asked politely.

Hadrian smiled up at him and nodded. "I just was curious, but why are you not wearing your heir ring? The Prince house is an Ancient and Noble house."

Severus scowled fiercely down at the table. "I cannot claim it because my grandfather, the last Lord Prince left a will that only a pureblood Price can claim it, or someone already carrying a lordship. He didn't care too much about the continuation of his line, just the purity of the Prince line." He spit out at the end. He had been furious when he had found out, but there was nothing he could do about it.

Hadrian thought for a moment debating whether he should tell him or not. "Come with me." He said deciding, it was his birthright after all, he deserved to know. He walked into his office which is behind the classroom.

Severus follows behind him curious to what his Professor wants to show him. Hadrian grabs a spectacularly colored quill out of his desk drawer. He walked back over to Severus and offers him the quill. "This is a portkey to my home, will you trust me?" He asked Severus.

Severus pauses before grabbing the quill. This teacher had been nothing but fair to him and the rest of Slytherin house for the few weeks he had been here, he didn't have a reason to not trust him.

He felt a familiar tug in his navel and the disorienting experience of landing on a hardwood floor. Thank goodness he had been able to land on his feet, otherwise he might have just died of embarrassment.

Hadrian made his way swiftly to the room reserved family tapestries. Severus following after him quickly, not wanting to invade his professors private home longer or more than he already had. Once he walked in the room his jaw dropped slightly, the room was circular but huge, and very tall, stairs winding up the walls so you could examine the family tree farther up. You could barely see the ceiling because of how high the tapestry went.

"My family, once upon a time, married in with the Ravenclaw line, and our families were very close," Hadrian said as he was walking up the stair to reach an upper level. "As a gift of trust and friendship, we gave each other copies of our family trees and wove them into our own. This friendship went on for centuries until the last heir to the Ravenclaw line was a woman a married into the Prince line under the disguise of a Muggleborn. The knowledge that the Ravenclaw line married into the Prince line was forgotten, but if anyone from the Prince line were to take an inheritance test, the Ravenclaw lordship would show up. Most people do not because they think they know everything they own or have inherited." He traced his hand were the lines were inter joined and were it lead down to, a branch that said 'Severus Tobias Snape'.

Severus inhaled sharply, eyes widening. This could solve everything, get his mother a divorce from his abusive father, buy his mother and him a house, support him while he starts his potions career.

"Would you like to go to Gringotts?" Hadrian asked after pausing to let Severus take everything in. Severus nodded faintly.

Two hours later the Severus Alexander Prince-Ravenclaw walked out of the bank wearing a heir ring and looking to the future without as much worry as before.

* * *

Dumbledore screams in rage at what the portrait is telling him. Peverell was teaching _what_?! No! It took year to brainwash the children into believe him! They need to guide them to the light!

Why couldn't anyone see that it was for the Greater Good?

He needed Peverell out of the school. He needed to get the Board of Governors to fire him. They had taken away his privilege of choosing who taught at the school because of he couldn't find a competent teacher. But he need the children to be moldable and to not know much defense.

A week later the Board of Governors send back a letter that says that they have not heard any complaints from the students about Professor Peverell and he has been teaching the students well. And without any real evidence that Professor Peverell is doing something wrong, he will maintain his post.

Dumbledore is practically foaming at the mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

He knew the Marauders had been trying to prank him for the past couple weeks, but he had become an expert of avoid pranks by spending six years around Fred and George Weasley.

He also knew they were getting frustrated by not being able to prank him. He had avoid them with a kind of grace every student and teacher envied. The hot pink hair dye potion, the bucket of paint above the door of his classroom, the poke-a-dot potion on the door handle of his rooms, potions in his food at almost every meal.

It was hilarious to see their frustration, and see them whispering furiously, looking at him every so often.

* * *

Hadrian woke up with a loud groan when he realized what day it was. Halloween, Samhain as he had some to know it as. Samhain was the pagan holiday for wizards, and it was more popular here in this universe than it was in his universe. This was shocking for Harry because that was the day Voldemort died, but the holiday the tradition hadn't died out as much.

Paganism is an ancient religion. It's best described as a group of religions and spiritual traditions based on a reverence for nature and magic. There was no single founder, scripture or religious philosophy. Most pagans, however, believe in the divine character of the natural world, which Wizarding pagans refer to as Lady Magic. There was also two other divine characters, Death and Life, but they weren't really celebrated other than on Samhain. Paganism mostly celebrated by purebloods because they are mostly pagan because the religion in the muggle world had barely survived the witch burnings.

Hadrian himself converted to pagan when he traveled through Ireland and spent time with druids there. The pagan population there was astounding. He eventually learned that the Lady Magic that Wizarding pagans worshiped, was Lady Hecate. She had came to him in a dream after he had participated in a pagan holiday ritual. She explained that, yes, she was Lady Magic. But she much, _much_ preferred the name Hecate because Magic was not her name, it was her domain. He had been a pagan from then on.

Hadrian finally exited his room mid afternoon. He was not in a great mood but he covered it up the best he could. He mentally thanked Merlin that Hogwarts didn't have classes in Samhain, he didn't know if he could hold in his hatred for this day.

But this Samhain felt weirder than Samhain usually was. Usually on this day his magic was simmering under his skin, wary and ready to protect him. But today it felt like electricity flowing through his blood, it felt… excited? Either way, he knew something was going to happen so he did his better to be on guard at all times.

He walked into the kitchens and sat down at the tale in the corner, and started eating a late lunch. He had skipped breakfast this morning in favor of sleeping in and sulking around his room.

Dumbledore walked into the kitchens about five minutes after he started eating, his magenta robes with bumblebees flying around the bottom and the sleeves. Hadrian held back the groan, he did not want to deal with him right now.

"Hello Hadrian," the headmaster said sitting down next to him.

"Headmaster," Hadrian murmured the greeted back, still intently focusing on his French toast, eggs and bacon he was eating at a frighten pace. He hoped the Headmaster would be quiet or leave, but as usual, no such luck.

"I noticed that you weren't here for breakfast or lunch today Hadrian. Are you sick?" Dumbledore asked, his voice dripping with a concerned tone that Hadrian could clearly tell was fake.

He shook his head and answered "No Headmaster, I am just not very fond of this day."

"Why, may I ask? I believed you were pagan?" Dumbledore asked with a gleam in his eyes, plotting to find any flaws in Hadrian's character and use it to get him kicked out of the school.

Hadrian's lips tightened and said back and said "Yes, I am." but offering no more explanation on why he had no love for this holiday.

"Hmm," the Headmaster hummed and summoned a house elf to bring him his lemon drops.

Hadrian finish his late lunch as quick as he could, not wanting to spend more time with Dumbledore then he had to. But before had stood up to leave Dumbledore said to him with a a false sort of calming voice that had no effect on Hadrian, "My boy, you know you can come to me to talk any time. I can feel that this day has some emotional effect on you, so if you wish to talk about it, my door is always open."

Hadrian nodded stiffly and said "Of course, Headmaster. Excuse me." Hadrian basically ran out of the kitchens.

Later at the Halloween Feast, Hadrian was feeling fidgety and agitated. Whenever someone even spoke to him he jumped, if they touched him he had to restrain himself from knocking them back against the wall. His magic was making him so anxious, he knew something was going to happen but he didn't know what!

"Are you ok Hadrian? You've been jumpy all day," Minerva asked with concern.

Hadrian jumped as she spoke, but then sighed and said frustrated, "No, I'm not, magic has been telling me something is going to happen all day. I've been trying to be calm, but its not working."

Minerva looked alarmed. "Is it something bad?" she asked.

"It… doesn't feel like it but considering my luck with Samhain… I don't know." Hadrian said her, baffled with himself. "I'm just going to go back to my room," he said exhausted. "Maybe the feeling will be gone in the morning."

"Ok, well, have a good rest then Hadrian," Minerva said as he got up from his seat.

He nodded and said "You as well," and got up to walk out of the Hall.

As he walked out of the Hall he felt the eyes of the Marauders watch him. He felt around with his magic and noticed a charmed ward that would make all of the conjured bats in the Hall come charging at him. He eyes narrowed and he stopped in front of the door. He dismantled the ward in about twenty seconds then walked out of the Hall. But not before casting a wand less spell on the Marauders hair to make their hair stick straight up.

But he couldn't feel asleep, his magic refused to let him to go to sleep. He tossed and turned for an hour before giving up and deciding to read until he felt tired enough to sleep. He settled down in front of his fire place and curled up in his green armchair and read two books on warding he had gotten in Germany.

He had started to learn German as soon as he had mastered French. Therefore, he had gotten two copies of the same book, one in German and one in English so his could try and translate the book.

After an hour, he heard a tapping on the window. When he heard it he jumped so much that his magic lashed out and blew out the fire. He groaned in annoyance with himself, why was he so jumpy?! He relit the fire and unlocked the window with a wave of his hand, knowing now it was a owl coming with a letter.

The letter was delivered by the same owl that had sent his invitation to dinner, Lord Orion's owl.

"Hello, beautiful," he murmured to the owl as it landed on the arm of his chair. "You have a letter for me again?"

But then he noticed the rose and ribbon the owl had in its other claw. But the rose was not just any other kind of rose, it was an emerald green color, and looked as if it was glowing. Upon closer inspection he discovered that it was actual emerald. It was an amazing feet of transfiguration and creativeness. The ribbon was an elegant white ribbon infused with magic that he could tell was Orion's. He picked the emerald rose and the ribbon out of the owls claw gently and grabbed letter from the other claw.

He knew what this was, all pureblood families knew what this was. It was a Courting Request, for him. The flower was sent as a token of the sender's love, the ribbon was a sign that the receiver has accepted a Courting Request, and a letter to explain why the sender sent the request.

He read the letter that explained Orion's reason and explanations for sending the request, and with the letter was an invitation to the Nova, a very _very_ expensive restaurant on a side branch of Diagon Alley, Round Boulevard , which was a street made for the elite because the things sold there are so expensive. When he was finished, he set them down on his lap, and stared at the objects.

_A Courting Request?!_ He thought incredulously. _For him?! From Orion Black?! What about Walburga and Sirius and Regulus? I can't get involved, I would mess up everything, no, I have to turn it down-_

But then he noticed his magic. It was happy, jumping up and down with joy, it was ecstatic. He felt calmer than he had all day. His magic was already reaching out to the white ribbon in his lap, trying to connect it's magic to his.

Was… was this the chance of happiness that Lady Hecate was talking about? He had half thought that she just meant he would get away from the people in his universe. He had thought that after six years, maybe he had missed his chance at love. He knew it was depressing, but that is what he thought because he had not found anyone he would want to share his life with.

What about Walburga? She was still alive wasn't she? Orion can't send out a courting request while having a wife though… and he didn't think he heard Orion's say anything about Walburga at dinner. What happen to her?

"Walburga Black has been in Death's realm for about five months, little champion." said a melodic voice from the left. He yelped and jumped, almost dropping things on his lap onto the floor.

He turned to face the voice and found Lady Hecate standing there smiling at him, looking the same as he had seen her before, if not glowing more than usual.

He sighed and slouched in relief that it wasn't someone else seeing him in such a sensitive state. "Lady Hecate," he said, bowing his head in greeting. Then he looked back at the rose ribbon and letter in his lap.

"What fills you with uncertainty, my champion?" Hecate asked, sitting down in the armchair to the left of him.

He stared at the ribbon for a moment and asked her, with uncertainty coating his words "Is… What… Will everything be ok if I accept?"

She smiled at him sadly and asked "You always care about other people's happiness more than your own." He was about to say something back, but he got cut off. "Yes, everything will be ok if you accept, you do not have to look after anyone else any more then you want to, do not feel pressure to do anything you do not want to. We gave you this life so you could be happy, and if you think you cannot be happy with this man then do not accept. But if you do…" she trailed off.

Hadrian looked back at the rose, ribbon, and letter, and after a moment's hesitation tied the ribbon his right wrist.

The ribbon was now tied to him magic and tied him to Orion. If he or Orion cheated or intentions were proven to not be from a pure request to court, the ribbon on the persons write would turn black and wouldn't be able to take off of a week. It was a very disgraceful thing.

Lady Hecate beamed at him, looking radiantly happy with his choice. Orion Black would make her champion happy, she sure of it. But if he brought Hadrian heartache, hell would be rained down upon him.

* * *

Back in Grimmauld Place Orion was sitting in the non-formal living room, a glass of brandy in his hands. Hadrian had not accepted, he knew it wasn't likely that he would accept, but he had sent the request anyway.

Now, he was planning on drowning his disappointment in a bottle of brandy, he planned on drinking the whole bottle.

All of a sudden he felt another's magic start to follow through the ribbon on his right wrist. Could it be? Hadrian accepted his request? He brushed his magic lightly over the ribbon. He beamed when he felt another magic follow through the white ribbon he had tied onto his wrist.

He had accepted!

He needed to go get an outfit together for tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Orion was nervous. He had not been truly nervous for anything in a long while. His magic was getting excited with him, giving him even more nerves. He had his dinner with Hadrian tonight. He was dressed in one of his finest robes, a very dark grey silk with the Black crest, with black dress pants and dragon skin boots.

"Well, well, well, getting all spiffed up Orion? What could be the occasion?" a voice asked behind him. He could recognize that low drawing voice anywhere.

He turning around to see his second cousin and ex-brother in law, Alphard Black, leaning against the door frame smirking at him. Wearing muggle clothes, the shirt saying 'Wicked Wizards' on the front, with a picture that looked vaguely like Dumbledore with a beard that long.

"Alphard," he nodded to him before turning back to his watch box to select a watch. "What are you doing here?"

"Weeell," he said drawing out the word. "I was going to drag you out drinking with me, but seems you already have plans?" he asked again wanting to know where his ex-brother in law was going.

Orion grabbed the expensive, ornate, silver watch that his parents had gotten him when he turned seventeen and strapped in on his wrist before answering. "I sent out a Courting Request," he said bluntly, walking past Alphard to get his shoes.

Alphard's jaw dropped and his sputtered at him. "A-A-What? A Courting Request?!" he asked stunned at what Orion had done. "I expected you to be here in this dusty old house, trying to drink away your woes. Then I find you going to meet someone that you sent a Courting Request to?"

He paused as Orion tied his shoes, thinking for a second, then he grinned at him. "I'm happy for you, getting over my banshee of a sister and already trying to snatch your sons a stepfather, I full heartedly approve."

Orion looked over his shoulder alarmed, "How did you know-?"

Alphard cut him off, "That you are bisexual? Mostly gay now because Walaburga ruined women for you? A whiiile." He plopped down on the couch and made himself comfortable, then said "I've known you for a while, I know you pretty well."

Orion blinked before shaking his head and finishing tying his shoes. Alphard was always the wild card of the Black family, never knowing if he was going to do something completely outrageous and inappropriate, or be completely polite and respectful. Or be incredibly intuitive, or be so remarkable thick you want to whack him repeatedly over the head. That's how the Black madness affected him.

"So who is the lucky lad that caught your attention?" he asked, wanting to know who had caught his cousins attention. And go snooping and make sure this guy was good enough for his second cousin/ex-brother in law.

Orion patted his shoulder and smiled at him and said "Not telling. Now, how do I look?"

Alphard looked him over and said "Smashing, but why can't you tell me?"

He shrugged and replied "Because I don't wish to, however, I may tell you later if this goes well. Goodbye, wish me luck!" He then walked out of the room with an indignant sound coming from the room.

He then Flooed to the restaurant with a call of the restaurant's name and a flash of green fire.

* * *

Hadrian was very nervous. His magic was still overjoyed from when he had accepted Orion's request and he had been in a perky and cheerful mood all week. Several of the students had commented on it, as had Minerva, Slughorn and Poppy, who he was becoming close friend with. He had shown them the white ribbon wrapped around his wrist with a happy smile. They had tried to figure out who had sent the Courting Request, but Harry had sealed his lips, at least for now.

He had also had to give Sirius a detention after stumbling along him trying to hang a Slytherin, whos had had his hair turned pink, from the ceiling. He had known his father and his friend were bullies, but seriously? Some of the things he had seen James Potter do over the past two months had him mildly ashamed of his father.

He shook his head a little bit in an attempt to shake out his nerves and winced. Class that day was tiring, he had second years and some of them were fooling around with the hex he had just taught them. It ended up with the student getting multiple bruises and him getting a solid bump on the head.

He then walked over to the mirror to get one more check on his appearance, then Flooed to the restaurant with a call of the restaurant's name and a flash of green fire.

* * *

When Hadrian saw Orion as he stepped into the private room Orion had reserved for dinner, his eyes widen as he stared at Orion. He was wearing a dark grey robe with a white undershirt that fit like a glove and showed off his broad chest and muscled arms. The robe was simple and flared at the bottom, but the buttons were on the right side coming down from the middle of his shoulder. He wore some very light gray trousers to match and dragon hide boots that were the same shade of grey as his robe. He looked like something out of a fairy tale, with the strong imposing presence, but a softness to his intense grey and purple flecked eyes. A personality of steel but with the gentleness to balance it.

Orion drew a breath quickly as he watched Hadrian walked into the room. He was wearing a forest green robes that was high collared and decorated with elaborate golden buttons down the middle and embroidery along to collar, sleeves and bottom of it. There was also the Peverell crest embroidered on his left breast. The back bottom of the of the robe was cut and open, moving when he walked but the top was fitting around his body. It matched well with his pale skin tone and he lithe body. He also wore a black undershirt under his robe. His trousers were black dragon hide that hugged his thighs and he was wearing matching glossy black dress shoes.

_He seems to become more stunning each time he saw him,_ Orion thought while looking at his glowing green eyes and raven and dark red streaked hair that framed his face.

He stood up and walked over to the other wizard to greet him as he walked in the door.

"Hadrian," he said as he gently grabbed his hand and kissed it softly, warming flooding to Hadrian's cheeks as he did so. "I thank you for accepting my request. I had feared I was reading your signals wrong and I would get a denial back, but I found it hard to keep myself away." He looked back up into Hadrian's eyes and smiled at him, showing his joy that his had accepted through his eyes and smile.

"Oh no, you were reading them right." He said looking at Orion smiling before he let his eyes wander. "This place is beautiful, I love the constellations." The room was decorated with slowly moving floating glass orbs, the carpets a mix of black and spots of bright color that resembled space, and darkened wooden tables carved to perfection with matching chairs. The walls were a dark navy blue with the windows opened and the cool air circulating the room freely.

"Oh, yes," Orion remarked looking around as he led Hadrian over to his seat, pulled out his chair, then sitting down in his seat. "The man who start the restaurant was my great uncle, and our family has had a fascination for the stars."

"So who owns it now, if you don't mind me asking?" Hadrian asked setting into the chair.

Orion sighed, but was smiling slightly as he answered. "The Black family, and because of that my parents will likely know that I sent out a Courting Request by the end of the night, the people here are good friends with my parents and love to gossip. Also my cousin Alphard came to surprise me before I left, he'll probably go and tattle on me."

Hadrian chuckled and a waiter came in quickly and dropped off menus that they would only have to tap the item with their wand to order it. They quickly ordered, Hadrian asking for suggestions, but eventually settled on the Ratatouille flavored with garlic and olive oil. Orion ordered the La Daube Niçoise with half of a baguette.

"So Lord and Lady Black don't know you sent out a Courting Request?" Hadrian asked with a slight wince. He didn't want to be hidden like some dirty little secret.

Orion shook his head. "No, only because if I did, they would protest just because my ex-wife has died recently and they feel I need to 'get over her death before moving on to another relationship'." he said. "Which is completely not true," he added on hastily as Hadrian's expression froze and he started to look guilty. "I hated her and I only married her because I was forced by my grandfather because he was Lord Black at that time. The only reason I look for someone else during my marriage was because I hate the idea of cheating."

Hadrian relaxed and smiled at him. "Good, me as well. Do you have a good relationship with your parents?"

Orion smiled and said "Yes, but I don't visit as often as a should. My grandfather died a while ago, thank Merlin. I visit my sister a lot though, she's married to Ignatius Prewett."

"That's good, I wish I had a sister, I've always wanted a big family. My godfather was basically the only family I had. I have friends and acquaintances all around the world though."

The night continued on, conversation flowing easily between the two. Hadrian complaining about the class that day with the second years slightly, Orion complaining about his old marriage a little. And when midnight grew closer they had finished their meal and they decide to talk a walk through the gardens. The flowers were beautiful, some glowing, some large, some normal looking. But they all fit the theme of each 'room' of flowers that they entered. They eventually reached the exit, which was right next to this huge holly tree that was bursting with magically energy and life.

"I find myself not wanting to leave after enjoying your company much, my house and cousin that is most likely to be there, sounds like a very poor substitute." Orion said slowing down to a stop in front of the Floo.

Hadian sighed, "Same here, my chambers at Hogwarts will probably be cold when I get back."

They both knew they were stalling leaving, but they couldn't help it. He had enjoyed dinner that night immensely. Orion, having more fun and being more happy than during his marriage, and Hadrian loving the connection and conversations that flowed freely between them.

"Well I believe that I should getting back, it is getting late." Orion said.

Hadrian nodded and said "Yes, I have papers to grade in the morning, and detentions to hand out by the dozens."

Orion cluckled, leaning slightly closer and grinned at him. "Of course, can't make the students get too comfortable."

"Never." Hadrian said before laughing.

Orion stared at him, at his sparkling green eyes filled with amusement and glittering with the lights reflections. His hair that framed his face and made his look like this ethereal being. His lips that were stretched into a wide, beautiful smile. He suddenly felt the desperate need to kiss him.

He leaned in and asked softly "May I kiss you?"

Hadrian's lips parted slightly, and eyes wided, and stared into his grey and purple flecked eyes. He nodded, throat suddenly dry and not cooperating. And suddenly Orion's lips were on his.

It was wonderful, Orion's mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than he could have imagined. Orion tasted tentatively with his tongue, and Hadrian opened her mouth with a low, embarrassing, moan.

Hadrian had went slightly red when he moan lowly, it wasn't proper to do so in public, but he didn't really care right not. All his could think about was Orion's lips on his, the taste of brandy on his lips, and the sense of safety that he got when Orion's arm wrapped around him. Normally he hated physical contact but now he could only love it.

When Orion had tentatively put his hand on Hadrian back to embrace him he was happy that Hadrian quickly embraced back. Hadrian tasted of the strawberries he had earlier, the slightly strawberry tasting lips making him go mad with want. He kissed with slightly more ferocity, determined to kiss him breathless.

When they pulled away they were both panting, arms wrapped around each other and staring into each other's eyes.

Orion was the first to pull away. He grabbed Hadrian hand and kissed it gently. "I will take my leave before I start to do anything rash. Good night Hadrian." Orion said to him.

Hadrian took it graciously, with cheeks still flushed red and lips slightly swollen. He then nodded and smiled widely at Orion.

They both Flooed back after that. Hadrian stripping out of his fancy clothes and falling into bed the moment he got to his room with a happy smile on his face. Orion finding a very nosy cousin in his kitchen, waiting to interrogate him. But, clearly seeing he was tired, led him up to bed.

* * *

**I am sooooo sorry that this was a lot later then my usual updates! I had already written those before hand and just posted them really fast, and then there was like two weeks of radio silence. I'll try and update faster but it will probably be a lot more like this pace. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Moony! Moooooooony, wake up!" He heard someone yell before he felt a body jump onto him from where he was laying in bed.

Remus groaned and squinted his eyes to see Sirius laying on top of him. He grunted again, trying to push Sirius off him the bed, but Sirius grabbed onto to him for dear life. He tried it again before giving up and saying in a groggy voice "What do you want Sirius?"

Sirius's head popped into view and grinned widely at him. His hair was a mess, the tangled black curls messed up and giving him the 'just got shagged' look. His grey eyes were filled with happiness and excitement that could barely be contained. His lips were stretched wide from the smile on his face, and they looked so soft and kissable—no, dangerous thoughts. Sirius was just his friend, he would never want to be with _him_.

"It's my birthday, wake up, give me attention!" Sirius said to him, laying on top of him and pouting. Remus groaned again. Remus knew that it was Sirius's birthday, he had been telling everyone he could for the past week. Remus had gotten him a present as well, but he had been planning to give it to him later, not right now. It was early damn it!

"Detention? You said you want a detention? Of course, that can be your birthday present—" Sirius cut him off, his eyes growing wide and shaking his head frantically. He knew that Remus could actually give him detention, because Remus was a prefect. He had before, one time when he and James had been trying to prank a friend of Remus's from Ravenclaw.

"No, no, no, I'm quite good without one Moony. But any presents would be welcome!" Sirius said grinning.

"You should get up now Moony, he isn't gonna let go anytime soon. You too, Wormy. I already got woken up by a bucket of water. " James said grumbling from across the room, soaking wet. Next to him Peter was still snoring.

"Peter!" Sirius yelled from Remus's bed, still laying on top of Remus. Peter jumped a little, but didn't wake up. He pointed his wand at Peter and muttered "Ut Aranea." A large fake appeared floating above Peter's face.

"Peter, wake up there's a giant spider!" Sirius yelled in fake panic.

Peter's eyes snapped open and he screamed girlishly before rolling off the bed and landing on carpet with an 'oomph'. They all started laughing.

After that they had gotten ready for the day, they walked down to breakfast.

"Oh Merlin, I'm starving!" James bemoaned sitting down at the Gryffindor table and immediately reaching for the waffles and bacon.

Sirius ran up from where he was talking to Peter behind James and Remus. "No, you will not eat all of the bacon! I forbid you! You can't deprive me of my daily breakfast bacon." He snatched the plate of bacon away from James and sat down, using Remus as a barrier between them.

"No, Padfoot! I didn't get any!" James exclaimed and tried to reach across Remus to reach the plate of bacon, but Remus slapped his hand out of the way.

Remus glared at him, still tired and needing his morning coffee. "I am trying to eat." He said to James, glaring.

"But I need the bacon!" James said.

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Moony, please!"

"No."

"Ughhhh, fine." James said finally giving up. "You can have the bacon today Padfoot, but I get it tomorrow." He turning back to his plate to find three pieces of bacon on it. James gapped.

"Who put this on my plate?" James asked.

Peter raised his hand and mimicked flipping his hair. "I'm just that good of a friend."

James beamed at Peter before digging in to his breakfast.

Ten minutes into breakfast they heard the sounds of the owls coming to deliver their mail for the day. A storm of owls flew into the hall and dispersed to find the people to deliver their letters to. Three owls land in front of the Marauders, the Daily Prophet, The Potter family owl and Peters personal owl, who he had sent off the other day.

Sirius paid the Prophet owl before grabbing the newspaper and starting to read it.

James grabbed the box tied to the leg of his family owl and opened it slightly and peered inside. "Yes, my mom sent cookies!" James said quietly. All of the Gryffindors knew that made the best cookies in the world and would always beg James for some. He had learned to keep it quiet that his mom sent cookies because if he didn't, he would find himself surrounded by begging Gryffindors.

Peter sighed as he read his letter. It was from his mother's healer, Healer Whitefield. It was a status update for his mother's mysterious illness. He cursed his dead father again. It was assumed to be a family spell, a special way of decaying to organs until the person died. And the problem about that was that no one knew how to heal it. If Peter could get into his family vault and look of the counter curse or cure to it, he would be able to heal her. But his father had locked his mother out of the vaults leaving her only her personal vault, and Peter couldn't access the Pettigrew family vault until his was of age. The letter said that nothing had changed and that the payment for her services were due in a week.

Peter tucked it into his pocket and looked up to see Remus giving him a sad smile. He gave him a weak smile back and went back to his food.

Remus looked up at the owls still looking for their recipients. Then he froze and elbowed Sirius. "Siri, isn't that your father owl?"  
Sirius's head whipped up and looked where Remus was looking. Sirius nodded. "Yeah, but, where is it… going?"

They both watched the owl fly over to the Head Table and land in front of Professor Peverell. "Why is your father owling Professor Peverell?"

Sirius shrugged and watched his Professor grab one of the letters, and pet his father owl absently as he read the letter, a smile growing on his face as he continued to read.

Sirius watched, amazed that the owl let the Professor touch him. The owl was a menace, and wouldn't let anyone but his father, Regulus and only sometimes him, pet him. He would bite your hand off if you tried.

He turned his head to the Slytherin table to find Regulus, to see if he was finding this bizarre as well. He found Regulus staring at Professor Peverell, eyes slightly widened. Regulus, feeling eyes on him, turned to look at Sirius. Sirius gestured to Professor Peverell in question. Regulus shrugged.

Remus and Sirius both turned back to his breakfast confused. Why was Sirius's father owling Professor Peverell?

"You know," Peter said, staring down at the copy of the Prophet, not noticing Sirius and Remus's dilema, "The Prophet is print a lot more truthful stuff, it's not just a gossip rag anymore. Like, there's a couple articles on potions on here, just simple ones, useful and not common, but cool. Then the stuff about the Wizengamot and all that political rubbish looks truthful. It's, like, giving us actual facts and telling us what's going on."

"I know!" James said, mouth full of eggs. He swallowed and continued. "My father loves it, he says it's like the Wizarding World isn't like sheep anymore, more people getting facts and stuff like that. I like reading the Quidditch section just as much as anyone else, but to be able to know what kinds of things my father is dealing with in the Wizengamot is actually really cool. He really likes whoever is changing the Prophet around, but the owners are anonymous, so we don't know who it is. "

James saw Lily Evans walk into the hall, her friend Alice McMillan with her. He put on his cocky grin, straighten, and said to Lily as she walked by, "My Lily-flower, you look gorgeous this morning. Would you care to join me and dashing fellows for breakfast this morning?"

She glared at him and said back "No Potter, I'd much rather sit at the Slytherin table then with you. You have jam on your hand by the way, did you know?" She walked to the other end of the table to sit with her friends who were in their 4th year.

James grabbed a napkin and wiped the jam off of his hand. He then sat down and sighed. "She never going to like me." He said despondently.

Sirius and Remus patted his back in sympathy. "Maybe if you try to not be as… cock-sure of yourself next time? You don't act yourself when she's around, mate. She might like the real you."

"Yeah, I try to, but she gets me so... flustered, and I just try and impress her, but then she turns me down." James said.

They were startled by Sirius's father's owl landing in front of them, a small box tied to its leg. The owl held his leg out to Sirius, indicating it was for him.

Sirius untied them both from the owl and the owl flew off

"How are things going with you and your father, Sirius?" Remus asked quietly, so only James, Peter and Sirius would hear him.

Sirius paused and said "Better, he asked if I would be willing to come home for Christmas in his last letter."

James eyes widened, "What did you say?"

"That I would think about it."

Sirius 'finited' it shrinking spell that had been placed on the box. Sirius opened it, curious to see what was inside. Sirius jaw dropped, and he quickly closed the box, shrunk it and pocketed it, with a smile.

"What was it?" James asked Sirius who was looking slightly gleeful.

"From what it looked like, a lot, but I saw quite a few prank products and books, _and_ an Auror-grade wand holster."

Their eyes widened. "What! Those are only for Aurors, and to get one if you're not an Auror is crazy expensive!"

"I know, that's why I'm going to open the rest of it in my room." Sirius answered.

They all nodded.

* * *

"Poor Potter... how long has he be pining for Ms. Evans?" Hadrian said to Minnie, who had given him permission to call him that a little while ago, pretending to not know about James and Lily. He had been watching Lily turn down James, again as she walked by him to sit for dinner that night.

Minnie shook her head with a smile "Since he got here? I believe they met on the train and James became immediately entranced by her. Hasn't left her alone since."

Hadrian hummed, then smiled deviously. "Minnie, how much do you like betting?"

She paused and looked at him questioningly. "I run the teacher betting pool, of course I like betting. What would you like to bet?"

"That James and Lily will get together by the end of their 7th year." Hadrian said.

Minnie snorted, "That they'll get together? Ok, how much?"

"Ten galleons."

"Confident, eh Peverell? Make it fifteen."

"Deal." They shook on it.

They pause to eat their breakfast, Hadrian reading his letter from Orion again with a small smile.

"So," Minerva said. "Who's that letter from?"

Hadrian snorted and put the letter in his pocket. "Not discreet Minnie, I'm still not telling."

Minnie pouted, actually _pouted_. "Why not? You obviously seem happy with whoever is courting you." She froze, then asked, "Please tell me that it's not a student. It's against the rules to have romantic relationships with a student-"

Hadrian laughed, loudly, thinking if Orion's face if he heard that. But his laughter eventually died down to small chuckles. "Where," he said, "did you get that idea?"

"Well, you kept refusing to tell, and I thought that may be the reason…" she tried to defend herself.

Hadrian chuckled again. "No, I just don't want to tell anyone until I ask him about it. I'm not sure if he wants anyone to know just yet."

Minnie nodded, accepting the reason. "But once you get him to agree, you are telling me."

Hadrian nodded in agreeance with a smile. Who knew that Minnie was such a gossiper?

* * *

**A little bit of a filler chapter, but I wanted to get started on the Remus/Sirius and James/Lily! **

**I hope you liked it, reviews and comments always welcome!**


End file.
